1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of preventing leakage between roofing and upstanding projections such as dormers and chimneys at the corners of the projection and specifically deals with a molded plastics material flashing member having a base seated on the roof deck to radiate from both sides of the corner of a projection above the deck and having an upstanding two-sided corner for abutting the areas adjacent the corner of the projection which are adapted to be folded in either direction to form a tuck overlapping one of the sides to cause both sides to tightly embrace the projection without opening up a leakage path along the roof line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, experienced roofers or tinsmiths were required to cap the corners of projections such as dormers or chimneys above the roof line to provide on the job custom fitted flashing pieces attempting to seal the corner at the roof line. These hand cut or trimmed flashing pieces always leave a gap or hole at the corner through which water may seep.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide a pre-fabricated flashing member fitting all types of roof lines and corners of projections above the roof lines without opening up any leakage path between the corner of the projection and the adjacent roof.
It would be a further improvement in this art to provide a corner flashing member with a base fitting a roof deck of any inclination to be covered by roofing shingles or the like roofing material and having upstanding integrally connected corner sides for overlapping the adjacent sides of the corner of a projection and adapted to be lapped to form a tuck causing the upstanding sides to tightly embrace the corner of the projection.